


The Courtship of Crowley

by Quefish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Courtship Gifts, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Brother Francis (Good Omens), Mentioned Holy Water Fight, Mentioned Nanny Ashtoreth (Good Omens), Mentioned Warlock Dowling, Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Old-Fashioned, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Scene: The Bandstand (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scene: Crucifixion of Jesus 33 AD (Good Omens), Scene: Flood in Mesopotamia 3004 BC (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Scene: Kingdom of Wessex 537 AD (Good Omens), Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens), Scene: Soho 1967 (Good Omens), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale is ready to move forward after the world didn't end. It seems sudden, but this has been millennia in the making.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 84
Kudos: 116





	1. 6000 Years of Letters

**A limited selection from the 6000 years of courtesy notes that were not sent out of fear. Fear of impropriety, of being thought foolish, of being caught.**

_All notes are found on the most convenient medium of that time period with specific exceptions: Early letters were transcribed onto papyrus once it had been invented around 3000 BC (previously they had been on a more rudimentary medium which was admittedly tiresome to keep moving as the world grew and Aziraphale’s assignment locations changed)._

~~~~~

**c. 4004 BC**

To the Demon Crawly,

Thank you for the words of comfort you gave me yesterday afternoon. I was rather distressed, and still questioning what I should be doing next. While the Almighty has cast the humans out, (congratulations to you, of course), She never actually rescinded the command to love Her human creations. Also, despite there being nothing to guard anymore, I have not been recalled to Heaven. So I’ve decided to continue guarding and loving the humans. They have been rather clever already, all told!

I assume we will see each other again.

The Principality Aziraphale. 

PS - The Almighty did contact me asking about my sword, and I must admit, I panicked. Suffice it to say, I do not think She believed my response.

~~~~~

**c. 3500 BC**

To the Demon Crawly, 

I am terribly sorry about the misunderstanding last night. I wasn’t aware that you’d been spending most of your time in Upper Egypt, and so of course you’d have been rather shocked at the meal we were presented to. I spoke to the host after you left and was able to explain that there was no offense meant to his table, and that you were simply weary from traveling. I hope that I am able to find you to explain what happened. There are a number of cultures which do allow pork these days, Lower Egypt only being the closest. I must admit, I was rather surprised you took issue with it, considering that it would be a sin, which would be good for your side? 

The Principality Aziraphale 

PS - I wasn’t expecting you to change your corporation, it was quite a surprise. However I must say, the kohl and close lines of the clothing suit you well.

~~~~~

**c. 3004 BC**

To Crawly,

I have no right to ask for your understanding or forgiveness for my actions today, standing by as it began to rain, and I can’t even imagine what you must think of me. Of course, I don’t question the Almighty, but I hope you don’t take that to mean that I enjoy my work all the time. I have had to stand vigil over a number of heartbreaking events, and then once my part was complete, I have gone to mourn in quiet. I do still love the humans, as She commanded, and standing watch over them is not easy, seeing all they can get up to. And I, of course, do not blame you at all for your displeasure. 

The Principality Aziraphale 

PS - I found your taunt about the unicorn odd, considering how resentful you seemed about the entire affair to begin with. I will miss them.

~~~~~

**c. 2500 BC**

To Crawly,

I was rather pleased to run into you yesterday, I wasn’t aware you had made travel to the East at all! I was very glad to share a meal with you, although you do not seem to eat very much. I am happy that you seem to enjoy what little you do, and was very excited to share the rice and vegetable dish I was trying. The spices are unlike any I’ve ever had before, and they do such wonderful things with the meats they eat as well! I mentioned it at the moment, but I’d like to share again how appreciative I am of the gift you gave me. The silk was lovely, beautifully woven, and the color is rather surprising. Most I’ve seen have had bright reds and blues, but the muted sand and gold color you handed me was delicate and skillful.

I hope to see you again soon.

Aziraphale

PS - The plum wine you purchased to go with our meal was delightful, you have excellent instincts.

~~~~~

**c. 2000 BC**

Crawly,

I had a lovely time yesterday. While the food was a bit bland, the mead was nice, and of course the company was pleasant. I must admit though, I still don’t understand what we were watching. Of course, I applaud the humans for their ingenuity, but what exactly were they building? It couldn’t be a timepiece, it is far too large, and uneven. I know you advised I needn’t worry about it, but that does little to calm my curiosity. They’ve worked so diligently, those stones were from so far away!

I was rather happy to watch their interesting dances and hear their music, though. They are so creative!

Until next we meet,

Aziraphale

~~~~~

**c. 1200 BC**

Crawly,

I believe that next time we meet, we should do better research before eating. While I found it very calming to walk through the grove with you, it was far less calming to be chased out after plucking fruit from what turned out to be sanctified trees. I’m not sure that we should go back any time soon, which is a shame. I was so enjoying watching the Vedic culture grow, and their texts are beautiful.

Thank you for sneaking a few more figs as we ran out, they were delicious. 

Aziraphale

~~~~~

**c. 483 BC**

Crawly,

It was wonderful to see you yesterday. I enjoyed our short debate about Siddhartha a great deal, and you made some very excellent observations. I was very sad to have to part ways, however I understand that you are very busy. You can’t simply drop work as you see fit any more than I can. 

Be well,

Aziraphale.

~~~~~

**c. 5 AD**

Crawly,

I feel simply terrible for needing to cut our meeting short, however as I’m sure you’ve discovered, there were fairly large events afoot that I was required to attend. I was actually rather surprised to be conscripted. Gabriel has been bragging about his part in the proceedings for months. But I did my part, and then faded into the background. I am truly excited to see where this goes, the babe will have such a loving, well-rounded upbringing, and such responsibility!

Aziraphale

PS - I’m not entirely convinced you didn’t have a part to play in this as well. What kinds of gifts are those for a newborn and parents? I would have suggested some good food, perhaps some soft cloth, or even a pillow would have been better choices.

~~~~~

**c. 33 AD**

Dear Crowley,

You didn’t need to stay with me, in honesty I wasn’t forced to stay myself. I just felt it would be wrong to leave. I know you told me afterwards that you had been sent to tempt Him, but I also saw your pain. You may act flippant at times, but I can sense that you do care deeply as well. I understand completely why you feel the need to disappear for a bit. I hope it does you well.

Be safe,

Aziraphale

PS - Once again, I must compliment both your skillful change in appearance, as well as your new name. It suits you.

~~~~~

**c. 41 AD**

Crowley,

I was so delighted to see you yesterday. Your eyewear did give me pause, how very clever a disguise for you! I can imagine how humans react to your unique eyes, and I am very relieved you have a new way to protect yourself. I am so glad you accepted my invitation to dinner, the drinks in that pub were not nearly up to the standards we have grown accustomed to. However both the oysters and the drinks in the restaurant were indeed remarkable, and I was very glad to share them with someone I know. Things can get rather lonely at times. Humans are so fragile, it would be difficult to make friends only to watch them pass on. 

Aziraphale

~~~~~

**c. 537 AD**

Crowley,

Your use of theatrics was admirable, pretending to try to intimidate me as though you didn’t know who I was, despite my having announced myself only seconds prior. But I simply must protest your unwise and uncouth suggestion. Working together? Can you honestly see me attempting a temptation? I’m an angel! And you, performing a blessing, a demon? 

Although, I suppose you could possibly have an easy time of it. You must have done similar work before … well, before. Even if the humans weren’t around then, the principle of the work is the same. This doesn’t mean I am considering your absurd suggestion, only thinking of the logistics as an intellectual exercise. 

Aziraphale

PS - I was very surprised to see you in armor, and with assistants as well. I was thinking at first that we could have an ale, but I hope you aren’t too upset that I wasn’t up to it after our argument. Perhaps next time we meet.

~~~~~

**c. 700 AD**

Crowley,

I was delighted you agreed to meet me! When I saw the new invention by the firemasters in China, and the creative way they use it, I knew that I simply must show you. They are loud, but such lovely light displays! It was good to sit and talk with you. There are times I forget how enjoyable your company is, especially after our disagreement over one hundred and fifty years ago. I have missed running into you. 

It was much easier to sit and discuss your idea away from that terrible environment, and out of those dreadful suits of armor. Even having been a soldier, trained for celestial battle, I found them heavy and unwieldy. I was definitely not in fine spirits to discuss anything interesting. Comfort breeds agreeability, and it was much easier to listen with an open mind in the light and airy silks that the locals here wear. 

I am intrigued by your ideas and agree that we may want to at least try it once before settling into a more formal arrangement.

Aziraphale

~~~~~

**c. 1155 AD**

Dear Crowley,

You are truly so much better at this than I am. Using the king’s ransom to build a hospital and then fill it with books! I couldn’t have thought of a better way to have done this deed. I visited Damascus myself to look at the hospital, feigned an illness to be admitted, and was so well cared for! I believe they found me out after two days for they advised I’d not be permitted to stay past a third day. They are kind and caring and so well read!

I fear I do not do nearly as well in holding up my end of the Arrangement. I will ask for more tips when we meet next. I do hope it is soon. We go far too long without meeting.

Aziraphale

~~~~~

**c. 1202 AD**

Dear Crowley,

I can not thank you enough for the gift you brought. ‘The Book of the Abacus’ looks like it will be an enjoyable read. It was very thoughtful of you, and I shall keep it safe, of course. 

I can’t begin to imagine where you were heading, but you looked very lovely. The bright reds complemented the blacks very well, and I enjoyed watching how artfully you allowed the breeze to move your long curls. 

Enjoy your travels!

Sincerely, 

Aziraphale

~~~~~

**c. 1350 AD**

Dear Crowley,

I wish I could offer better comfort to you these days. This is a terrible time, and I am being watched so closely to ensure I don’t interfere. I was at least happy to hear that you received a commendation, and relieved to be told it wasn’t actually you behind this. To be honest, and meaning no offense of course, I don’t believe even you would have been capable of coordinating everything going on. I apologize for accusing you. 

I understand you were thinking of hiding out somewhere until this all blows over. I wish I could join you.

Sincerely,

Aziraphale

~~~~~

**c. 1860 AD**

Dear Crowley,

It’s been a while since we’ve met up, however I saw the most extraordinary piece of art today. Are you acquainted with a fellow called Dante? He is a painter and there are two pieces of his I saw today which took my breath away. The subject had dark eyes, however was also portrayed with lovely long red hair. I was rather taken with the image, she had a strong nose, and the loveliest sharp cheekbones and jawline. If it weren’t for the color of her shift, I’d have believed it was you. But you are more of a black and red wearer, whereas this young lady wore cream and blue, like I do. 

There was another painting of the same young woman, this one in darker colors, surrounded by flowers, a rose in her hair and an apple to the side. Again, she reminded me very much of you, my dear. I wish I’d had the mind to purchase them for the bookshop. They’d have gone nicely near books of poetry, where the inspiration came from.

_I look at the amorous beautiful mouth,_  
_The spacious forehead which her locks enclose,_  
_The small white teeth, the straight and shapely nose,_  
_And the clear brows of a sweet pencilling._

_I look at her white easy neck, so well_  
_From shoulders and from bosom lifted out;_  
_And her round cleft chin, which beyond doubt_  
_No fancy in the world could have design'd._

I agree, no fancy in the world could have design’d you, you were design’d and created far from here. Perfectly, in any and all ways you are.

Yours Sincerely,

Aziraphale

~~~~~

**c. 1910 AD**

Dear Crowley,

I am still rather upset with you, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say I missed you. I stopped by your flat and picked up a couple of your assignments while you were sleeping. I am not sure when you will decide to wake up, but I don’t want you to get in trouble for ignoring your duties when you do. I’m not entirely sure why your offices are concerned with the ship they are building in Belfast, but the air was thick with Pride and Greed while I was there, so I imagine that is part of it. 

I do hope you wake up soon, I am ever so lonely without you, even as angry as we were when we last spoke.

Yours Sincerely,

Aziraphale

~~~~~

**c. 1917 AD**

Dear Crowley,

Good Lord, was Grigori from your side originally?! Both of our sides wanted him eliminated, we were both conscripted. Of course, we are both getting credit. I gave you credit for the more violently gruesome means, I hope you don’t mind. 

That was exhausting! I did stop off for a nice drink and some amazing food after the deed was done. The humans were all celebrating not only the death, but also the new year. I did stay a bit before coming back and filling out the paperwork. 

I wonder sometimes, is my handwriting becoming more like yours, or is yours becoming more like mine? We’ve been signing for each other so long, I can barely tell the difference anymore.

Do wake soon, I miss you my dear.

Yours Sincerely,

Aziraphale

~~~~~

**c. 1962 AD**

My Dear Crowley,

It’s been a century since we argued. We’ve seen each other a number of times since then. Including one unbelievably selfless act of your coming to my rescue in a church, at great pain to yourself. We haven’t spoken of your request at all, and this both relieves and worries me. 

I never mentioned it, but your observation regarding unguarded Holy Water in the church did not go unnoticed. Does your silence mean you’ve gone back into a church to retrieve some at your own risk? Were you able to trick or tempt a human to do so? Or have you given up your quest? I am not sure which thought brings me the most comfort. That you were able to do so safely, or that you no longer desire to attain it.

My dear, it pained me so, to deny you, yet terrified me to think what could happen to you with it. You said insurance, but insurance of what? You do enjoy your spy films, and even in books, spies have ways of avoiding interrogation after capture. This is my most desperate fear. You say that isn’t your intent, which means you perhaps mean to set a trap in the event another demon wishes to harm you, but how could you keep yourself safe when wielding it? 

This thought brings another fear. What if you needed it to defend yourself, and the water you retrieved from the church wasn’t blessed properly? You’d assuredly be destroyed either by the demon there, or by your head office for the attempt on another demon’s existence. I would never be able to forgive myself if I drove you away and put you in more danger by my selfish attempt to keep you away from it. You are far too precious to me. 

I have prepared myself, in the event you ask again, by making and storing my own Holy Water. It is the only way that I could be sure that if you ever needed it, it would be potent and effective. I’ll not come offering it, but it is here, in a flask designed with a tartan I created. 

I pray you’ll never ask, or if you do, I pray you’ll never need it. It would bring me no end of joy to see it remain on a shelf under layers of dust, forgotten. 

Yours,

Aziraphale

~~~~~

**c. 1989 AD**

My Dear Crowley,

I was ever so happy to see that you’ve shaved that mustache off. While you are naturally attractive no matter how you choose to look, that was disconcerting. I imagine my reaction matched the one you had to my mutton chops in the 1800s. They may be the fashion at the time, but that doesn’t mean it should be. 

Oh, listen to me, going on about fashion. I’m sure you’d laugh yourself into a stupor to hear me trying to give advice on hairstyle choices. That said, your new hairstyle is quite interesting. I never took you for that style. I’ve heard neighbors here in Soho call it ‘business in the front and a party in the back’. I’m not entirely sure what it means, but if you are happy with it, of course I am as well.

Those cocktails you made when you visited were absolutely scrumptious, you are quite creative with your concoctions, and I hope we have the opportunity to do that again soon. They paired so well with the sweets you brought me. You always know my tastes so well.

Yours,

Aziraphale 

~~~~~

**c. 2000 AD**

My Dear Crowley,

I simply must congratulate you. While I am not entirely sure I understood the entirety of what you did, the fact that you literally had the entire planet nervous about New Year’s Eve was most impressive! I know you tried to explain it, many times, and your patience is so appreciated. I feel terrible that I can’t more fully appreciate your brilliance, but just know, that I never doubt how clever you are. 

Sitting on the roof as we listened to the celebrations (and fears) going on, sharing a very tasty champagne and small grazing platter, was simply lovely, my dear. The fireworks that shone off your sunglasses were beautiful, however put to utter shame when you removed them and the explosions were reflected in your eyes instead. Your laughs and smile fill me with such warmth and joy, darling. I understand there is always tension you carry, but seeing you able to relax that way was a balm to my soul. I can think of no one I would rather spend my time with, and I am so elated when you have the ability to come by. Especially for a celebration or special occasion. 

Yours,

Aziraphale 

~~~~~

**c. 2008 AD**

My Dear Crowley,

I enjoyed spending so much time with you today, despite the conversational turns. I think I knew from the start you’d talk me into it, but you know me and appearances. I’m still not entirely sure that your idea to play the Nanny instead of the gardener will pan out. You are already so skilled with your plant care, my dear. And I would make a much better educator and tutor. Although, I must admit, I am slightly more awkward around children than you are. I’m not sure there was a good answer for this, but I am sure we shall do our best.

We will need a follow-up plan, of course. Nannies are only really employed until just beyond school age, when a governess would be more appropriate. Perhaps we could then swap places? That would definitely ensure a balance as well.

I look forward to seeing your disguise. I am not sure what I will be doing, but I believe it should not only be enough to obscure me from any future swaps we may need to employ, but also from any demons who come to check on you.

Yours,

Aziraphale

~~~~~

**c. 2008 AD**

My Dear Crowley, 

Should I have addressed this to your alter ego? I am quite used to your corporation shifting to suit your mood, however I must admit, there is something about the personality you have going along with this character that is utterly mesmerizing. I am certain you have realized by now that I find you lovely no matter what, but there is something about you right now that is appealing in many unexpected ways. I am both nervous and excited to get this assignment underway. 

I am delighted how often you and I will have our paths cross when you bring Warlock out to the gardens. I do hope I do not stare too much. 

Yours,

Aziraphale

PS - It was truly affecting to see you holding the baby so gently this afternoon. Cooing and singing your odd lullaby. I believe the term humans use is that my heart skipped a beat. You were breathtaking and I eagerly look forward to seeing more of this side of you.

~~~~~

**c. 2014**

My Dear Crowley,

I do much prefer this tutoring part of the assignment. Although, I do miss seeing you as Nanny with young Warlock. I enjoyed our afternoon at the museum very much. You are always such clever company, and seeing you teaching Warlock, being alongside you working with you, was an amazing feeling. I hope that someday when this is all over, you and I will feel free to spend more time together not in disguise. 

Going home to the bookshop after spending the day with you is becoming more difficult with every day. I am relieved that we are still able to relax a bit with a bottle of wine on the weekends, but I do wish we were both still living at the Dowling’s sometimes. Despite being separated by our sleeping quarters, it felt so warm, knowing that we were staying in the same place. I grew very used to feeling your presence so near, so much that I am now lonely again.

Only a few more years, and we will find out how we’ve fared in our task. I hope we are still around afterwards, with no conflict. I would no more be able to fight you than I would fight the Almighty. I do care for you so very much.

Truly yours,

Aziraphale

~~~~~ 

My Dearest Crowley,

I hope someday you can forgive me for the events today. The things I have said, the lies I have told, to everyone, today … it is devastating to think about, yet I must. I simply can’t allow myself not to hold firm in my mind what I’ve done. Seeing the look in your eyes, sunglasses or not, has pierced me to my soul. You do not deserve it, and even if you did, I’d be the least worthy to say such things. For I am truly no better than what I have ever falsely accused you of, and I fear my words would have been more honest said to me.

I am going to do as I just said and am preparing a portal to call up even as I write. I do hope this works, and if it doesn’t, I at least hope that you are more successful without me holding you back. I imagine that without you, the Antichrist will do as he was born to. 

I am not sure, if I do fail terribly, if I hope that you find all of these notes or not. On one hand, there is so much history between us, I’d hate for it to all be lost. On the other, I’d hate for you to read these without having me available to provide context if needed. On yet another hand, I’m not entirely sure I’d ever be brave enough to show them to you, so how else would you know how I have seen our years together.

My dear, I pray for the best, and what would be best for me, is to be able to see you again and for both of us to be happy again.

Yours. Always,

Aziraphale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn courtship story. Rating will change later in the story. Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> The al-Nuri hospital in Damascus
> 
> Dante Gabriel Rossetti: Fazio's Mistress
> 
> Dante Gabriel Rossetti: Bocca Baciata


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner at the Ritz, and Aziraphale begins opening up a bit, to Crowley's confusion.

As their crystal flutes delicately came together with a soft chime, Aziraphale smiled softly at Crowley. Crowley looked so relaxed, and he himself felt lighter than he had since … well, since before the Garden. He regaled Crowley for the rest of the meal with tales of his travels after being discorporated, explaining that Madame Tracy wasn’t the only attempt he had made. Crowley laughed at all the right places, and commiserated heavily with his brief stay in the American televangelist. Televangelism hadn’t been one of his, of course, but it may as well have been for all the Greed, Pride, Vanity, Wrath … it was ridiculous.

As the meal came to a close, Crowley turned to Aziraphale. “You know, we’re both completely free now. Free to do whatever. You want to do good deeds and miracle the day away, no one’s going to stop you. Same with me. No more check-ins, or reports. We can be who _we_ want to be.”

Aziraphale blinked. Even knowing what they’d done, that they both had received assurances that they’d be left alone, he hadn’t thought about it in those terms yet, it had been only hours since they met back up in the park. It was still so fresh that he hadn’t truly appreciated the impact of it. He could do things as he felt appropriate without wondering how to explain it away later. The angel looked at Crowley as though he had never seen him before. 

“You know, my dear. I believe you are correct. I hadn’t put it into those words, but … it does feel rather liberating to hear it said out loud. Free.” He smiled with a hint of wonder.

Crowley wished he had the slightest clue as to what Aziraphale was thinking. Crowley was hoping that they could maybe explore a closer relationship now that Aziraphale didn’t have to be so afraid for them anymore. But he was just as sure that the angel may have been thinking of being able to finally close the doors to the bookshop and eating himself around the world.

As it happened, the angel was thinking of both. But topping his thoughts was wondering how to let Crowley know of his intentions. It would hardly be proper to simply assume that they could fall into a more intimate relationship, and Crowley had worked so hard over the millenia. Publicly making sure that Aziraphale was safe, cared for, kept in gourmet foods and fine wine. Crowley deserved to experience the same amount of attention, to know that Aziraphale was serious about his complete dedication to him. 

Aziraphale saw the waiter coming with the bill before Crowley did and had his wallet out and ready when he arrived. Crowley gave a small squawk as he went for his own but Aziraphale had already put a modest pile of notes down, advising that no return was needed. The waiter gave an acknowledging bow of appreciation and wished the diners a pleasant evening. 

The two walked back to the bookshop and Crowley still hadn’t the slightest clue what Aziraphale was thinking. He did know that he was exhausted, even if Aziraphale still looked as fresh as a spring rain smelled. 

“Angel, I’m heading back to my flat. I’m going to sleep for a week, I think, maybe four. You’re welcome over. Anytime you like. It’ll open for you. If I sleep too long for you, come wake me up, yeah?” He stood with his hands in his pockets, peering closely at Aziraphale’s face, waiting for the reply.

“Of course, my dear. I understand completely. I am looking forward to seeing any changes that have found their way into the bookshop, you mentioned a new series of books on my desk?” Crowley nodded. “Excellent! And of course, I’ll wake you, Crowley. My days are … well, they aren’t nearly as enjoyable when you’re not around.”

Crowley made a sound like stretchy rubber and grinned. “Same here. Alright, I’ll see you soon, Angel.” He turned and started the walk back to his flat. 

Aziraphale entered the bookshop. It did feel different, but looked mostly the same. His thoughts returned to the idea of making his intentions known to the demon and he smiled. His friend could rest, he had much to do. 

~~~~~

On the walk back to his flat and all while preparing for a good nap, Crowley tried to think of some way of asking about the whole ‘going too fast’ thing without going too fast. He got into bed, still stumped. Maybe he’d have a better idea when he woke up.

~~~~~

_My Dear Crowley,_

_I trust this letter finds you well and truly rested._

_I must thank you for the splendid afternoon we spent dining at the Ritz. Conversations with you are always witty and engaging, and I am always grateful to be deemed worthy of your time._

_I would also like to extend my deepest respect for all of the ingenious work you did in the thwarting of Armageddon. The Earth has no idea the gift they have been given due to you, they owe you so much, and they will never be able to repay you._

_It would be gravely remiss of me to not address my own shortcomings during those days. I spoke to you in a way most unforgivable, both in tone and words. However, the most egregious offense would be to whom I said these things. Never in our long acquaintance have you deserved such vitriol, and I am ashamed of how I treated you. I hope that you can forgive me, and that I am afforded the opportunity to repent for my crimes of character._

_You are a wonder of a being and beyond being delighted to know you, I am honored to know you. I know I’ve argued this point many times, publicly denying you, and this is something else I hope to remedy. I am humbled to call you my friend, and I’ll not be denying that privilege its proper reverence again._

_Yours most sincerely,_  
_Aziraphale_

_P.S. - I know you have high standards for your greenery, and I hope that this small token lives up to your expectations. I gave it a stern talking to in warning of the high quality environment it would be living in. With any luck, it is already performing admirably. I chose it not only for its name, but the leaf pattern reminded me of serpent scales, even if it is not in your personal colors._

~~~~~

Crowley was draped on his throne, reading the letter for a third time. It had been leaned up against the potted plant on his desk when he woke up. What the Heaven was going on? A handwritten letter and gift? Did he miss something? He checked the date on his phone, he’d only been asleep for five days. But he felt like it had been much longer, with how confused he was by this letter. He looked at the plant, which already seemed to be meeting standards.

“So, Aziraphale said he warned you where you were headed, but he was probably very nice about it. I have expectations and standards, and there are consequences if you don’t meet them. You’ll grow well, you’ll grow bright and strong, and in return, I’ll keep you watered, your soil enriched, and you’ll be properly sunned. Do we have an understanding?” The plant’s leaves moved in a confused but attentive manner and Crowley nodded in satisfaction. He picked up the plant, which was actually quite lovely, and headed into the plant room. 

“Alright you lot. New recruit being installed. No gossip, no bullying.” He set the pot at the best sunning spot and picked up his mister, tending the entire room. Not one spot to be found, no dry or curled leaves. He nodded at them as he dropped the mister and went back to his office.

Crowley grabbed his mobile and started pacing. Was he supposed to reply? Nothing for it but to ask. He dialed Aziraphale’s number.

Aziraphale was barely two syllables into his introduction when Crowley interrupted. “Hey, it’s me.”

“Oh! Crowley! I’m delighted to hear from you. Did you enjoy your nap, my dear?”

“Did I enj- Angel. There was a plant and a letter on my desk.”

“Oh, splendid! You found them!”

“Found them? Been awful hard to miss them.”

“How was the plant, holding up while it waited, I hope?”

“Yep, looks great, have it in the plant room now. Look, I wanted to ask. Errr, what’s up with the letter?”

Aziraphale sounded confused. “Did you read it? I thought I was quite plain.”

“Read it, yeah. A few times actually.”

“Did you … did you not like it?” Aziraphale sounded crestfallen. 

“Well sure, I liked it. I just don’t know why you sent it?”

“Oh. Well, I sent it because I felt it was appropriate, I suppose. It is quite nice to write things out for clarity, not to mention the ability to read it again if so desired.”

Crowley sat down again, looking at the perfectly curled cursive writing. “Yeah, suppose so. Was just a surprise.”

“Oh, well, I should hope so. All of the best gifts are, after all.”

“Yeah. Right. Well, errr …” Crowley wasn’t sure how to end this conversation at all.

“Crowley, if you don’t have any prior obligations, would you care to have dinner with me on Saturday?” Aziraphale’s voice turned up at the end of the sentence, almost as though he was nervous?

“Sure, love to. I’ll pick you up?”

“Actually, would it be alright for me to call on you at your flat?”

_Call on me?_

“Yeah, sounds good. See you Saturday, Angel.”

“I look forward to it.” Crowley could hear the beaming smile in Aziraphale’s voice as they ended the call.

Crowley tossed his mobile on his bedside table after setting an alarm. What an odd phone call. He went into the washroom to splash some soap and water on his face before he climbed back into bed for another nap. He double checked the alarm would go off on Saturday morning and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited to have gotten such amazing support and encouragement. Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> The plant:
> 
> Fittonia verschaffeltii 'White Angel'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunch date.

Crowley woke up late Saturday morning and checked his phone for messages. No calls, no texts, no emails other than spam about winning a retail gift card from some Nigerian prince to give his bigger penis cheaper car insurance or something. Why did he invent email harvesting again?

After deleting 487 spam emails that had appeared over the last week and a half, he headed back out to his office and found that Aziraphale’s letter was right where he’d left it. He picked it up and a small tingle of a miracle was felt as he preserved it with a thought. He did a quick circuit with his plants, noticing a slight leaf curl on one of the plants, but thankfully that was something he could wait and see if the plant would correct itself. He looked over at Aziraphale’s gift and was truly pleased that it was looking quite healthy.

He took a long, hot shower before spending time in front of the mirror doing his hair, thinking of the letter and the follow-up phone call.

“‘Call on me’. Who says that.” Crowley finished styling his hair and snapped himself into something like his usual outfit. “Was he worried we wouldn’t eat together anymore?” 

The demon took a seat in his throne, swinging his feet up onto his desk as he flipped through his newest Astronomy book. He figured that one day, humans would find more of his work, but that was likely hundreds of years into the future, and now, after last week, they’d get that chance. He paused with a small smile before hearing the doorbell.

He was not expecting what was on the other side. Or at least, not entirely. It was Aziraphale after all, so that much was ok. But … 

The angel was wearing the same light trousers and waistcoat, but the button-up beneath was more of a faded pink color instead of his usual blue. The tip-top condition coat topped off the ensemble. However the other unexpected thing was the small gift in the angel’s hands. 

“Er, hi, Angel.”

Aziraphale beamed and a faint blush covered his cheeks. “Hello, Crowley. I trust you’ve enjoyed your nap?”

“‘Course I have. Wasn’t bad.”

They two looked at each other a moment before Crowley seemed to realize something. “Ah, uh, come in?”

“Yes, that would be lovely, thank you, Crowley.” Aziraphale stepped inside and Crowley closed the door behind him. Since when did Aziraphale wait to be invited inside?

“Ah! What a lovely new Astronomy book! How is it measuring up to previous editions?” Aziraphale remained standing by the desk with a look of interest.

“S’not bad. Haven’t gotten too far into it yet. But each one is a little better than the last.” 

“And how is the plant I left for you? Meeting standards, I hope?”

“I’ll show you, if you like?” Crowley near stumbled by the brightness of Aziraphale’s smile before leading him to see the plant.

Aziraphale peeked around the corner and smiled to see that his gift seemed to be making a very good effort to please. He looked up and saw Crowley watching him, which made him blush again before turning and coming back out to his office. 

“It does seem to be doing well. I’m delighted!”

Crowley thought it a bit unusual that Aziraphale hadn’t said it in front of the plant, but maybe he was being careful knowing that it would spoil the others? How odd. He watched as he stood next to his desk again holding the gift. 

“Erhm, I brought a gift for you, Crowley. If you’d be gracious enough to accept?” Aziraphale looked very vulnerable and Crowley was thinking his new default mood was going to be befuddled. 

“Sure, Angel. Love a gift, me.” He was treated to another bright smile as Aziraphale handed him the package. He headed over to his sofa, gesturing for Aziraphale to sit as well as he thought to himself a moment. He then grinned widely and tore into the gift, small bits of paper flying. He gave a theatrical gasp and smirked at Aziraphale, who was looking on. “A white box! Oh, Angel, I’ve always wanted one!”

The angel laughed loudly, speaking between his chuckles. “You ridiculous demon, if I’d known that was all it took to make you happy, I’d have done it years ago. Besides, aren’t boxes more of a cat thing than a snake thing?”

“No idea, don’t really do that.” He smiled at Aziraphale’s laughter as he lifted the lid from the box. Dark chocolates with different spices. Crowley had a weakness for them, and here were a dozen of his favorites. “Wow, thanks! Been a while since I had these."

Aziraphale smiled and stood, gesturing to the door. “Shall we head to dinner? There is a new Japanese restaurant just up the road, if you’d care to walk with me?”

Crowley nodded. “After you.”

~~~~~

The two celestial beings sat at a flat griddle table that was surprisingly otherwise vacant. Their chef didn’t seem to mind only entertaining two patrons, even if it appeared that one was being entertained by him, and the other was entertained by the first being entertained. He flipped the knives, tossed and cracked the egg, spun the flippers, and made small talk and jokes with his guests. The blonde interacted, whereas the red-haired gent didn’t as much. The chef didn’t think much of it until after he’d slid the last bit of the meal onto their plates and began his clean up. He began singing a small tune he learned before he left Japan, just to himself.

The blonde perked up immediately. “ああ！あなたが非常に良いアクセントであなたが地元であるかどうか私は知りませんでした！あなたは素晴らしい仕事をしました。食べ物は美味しくて、あなたのパフォーマンスは素晴らしかったです。すべてが完璧でした！” *

_(Oh! I didn't know if you were local with a very good accent! You did a great job. The food was delicious and your performance was great. Everything was perfect!)_

The chef stared at the man who almost spoke with a more natural Japanese accent than he did before bowing with a smile. He was about to respond when the red-haired man who’d barely eaten anything yet joined in.

“はい、よくできました。良いショー。”**

_(Yes, well done, good show.)_

The chef was officially flabbergasted. From what had transpired as he was cooking, he’d barely assumed that the redhead could speak at all, let alone so naturally in Japanese.

“両方ありがとう。また来てね！” He gave a small bow and smiled as he loaded up his cart and left the table. “ああ、私はあなたに言わなければなりません、あなたは両方ともとても上手に話します。”***

_(Thank you both. Come again! - Oh, I have to tell you, you both speak very well.)_

Crowley and Aziraphale gave a nod and smile, respectively, before turning to their meals. Crowley finished the bits he wanted and slid the rest to Aziraphale before requesting a top up on their wine. Once Aziraphale had finished, he had his wallet out and notes in hand, held out to the waitress who hadn’t even reached them yet. 

Crowley sputtered as he watched Aziraphale wave the waitress away with a smile. “Ok, that’s twice, Angel.”

Aziraphale looked at him somehow looking both sly and innocent as he pulled out Crowley’s chair so he could stand up. “What’s twice, dear?”

Crowley stood up, a little distracted as he started walking to the door, having been given a guided ‘after you’ gesture from Aziraphale. “Twice you’ve paid for- wait.” He stopped just inside the lobby of the restaurant. “Did you just call me ‘dear’? Did you just pull out my seat?”

Aziraphale simply smiled and gestured to the door, opening it for Crowley to walk past. “I’m sure I’ve said it before, you know. Why are you asking?”

“No, you’ve always said ‘my dear’ to everyone. Everyone from me to the post lady is always, ‘my dear.’ What am I missing here?” They were walking back to Crowley’s flat. “And you pulled out my chair. I didn’t notice it when we first got to the table, not until you did it again when we left.”

They reached Crowley’s flat with Crowley still asking rapid-fire questions and gesticulating, Aziraphale standing in front of him serenely, with a small smile. 

“And _that_. What is _that_? You’re smiling at me, and letting me see it. I’ve noticed it sometimes, but only out of the corner of my eye. What does that mean?! And the plant and chocolates? You’re killing me here-” Crowley stopped abruptly as Aziraphale took Crowley’s right hand in his, and curled his warm other hand over top.

“Always asking questions when there is sometimes no need, you are so very clever after all. Would you care to meet in the park tomorrow? I could pick up some grapes and peas for the ducks if you like?” Crowley nodded, still silent. Aziraphale gave his hand a squeeze. “Excellent. I will see you there, say one o’clock?”

Crowley nodded again as Aziraphale beamed at him, a more familiar smile this time. “Well, I shall see you there, then. Good evening, dear.” He opened the building’s door and once Crowley had stepped safely inside, Aziraphale turned and began walking back to the bookshop. 

Crowley couldn’t help it, he stuck his head out and watched until Aziraphale had turned the corner. He shook his head and walked to the lift. “Well, that was a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> For anyone interested:
> 
> Ā! Anata ga hijō ni yoi akusento de anata ga jimotodearu ka dō ka watashi wa shirimasendeshita! Anata wa subarashī shigoto o shimashita. Tabemono wa oishikute, anata no pafōmansu wa subarashikattadesu. Subete ga kanpekideshita! - Oh! I didn't know if you were local with a very good accent! You did a great job. The food was delicious and your performance was great. Everything was perfect!
> 
> Hai, yoku dekimashita. Yoi shō.. - Yes, well done, good show.
> 
> Ryōhō arigatō. Matakitene! - Thank you both. Come again! - Ā, watashi wa anata ni iwanakereba narimasen, anata wa ryōhō tomo totemo jōzu ni hanashimasu. - Oh, I have to tell you, you both speak very well.


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley found Aziraphale at the park, near the pond, seated casually on an actual checked picnic blanket. Or as casually as one could in trousers, waistcoat, bowtie, and coat. There was a picnic hamper next to him.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“Nonsense, you arrived right on time, I was early. I wanted to have everything set up before you arrived.” Aziraphale smiled up at him before giving the blanket a tap in invitation to join him.

Crowley folded himself gracefully, giving his clothing a quick change as he did. No sense in two overdressed man-shaped beings being on the picnic. As his bum touched down, his jacket and waistcoat had switched to a long sleeve Henley shirt, black with red buttons undone. He gave his head a quick shake, pulling his fingers through it as it lengthened to his shoulders. Crowley thought the longer hair with the Henley looked better, so couldn’t resist. Couldn’t take vanity from the demon. He looked over at Aziraphale who was giving that smile again. The one that had driven him round the bend the previous night. He took a deep breath and let it out, promising himself not to ask about it yet.

They asked about each other’s evenings as Aziraphale unpacked the light picnic. After giving an answer about his own reading, Aziraphale asked if Crowley had gotten any further in the Astronomy book. As Crowley answered, the angel tossed some light produce to the ducks, leaving a bit on the blanket for any brave enough to come closer. Fruits and cheeses were set out and glasses of wine were poured. 

“You look lovely, dear. Your quick change was rather smoothly done. I seem to recall this was how long your hair was during our years at the Dowling’s?” 

“Yeah, close to.” Crowley sipped at his wine, noticing that no one in the park seemed to be paying them much attention. “I think I’ll be itching for a change soon, kit and all. It’s been a while, gotta mix it up.”

Aziraphale was listening to him, nodding. “I’m not sure I’ll ever feel a need to make that much change for myself, but you always carry yourself so well, no matter what you choose as your shape. I’d be very interested to see what you come up with this time.”

There was that smile again. Crowley sat, sipping his wine and taking the occasional nibble. They sat in a companionable quiet, people watching, and taking turns tossing more peas and cut grapes to the ducks. 

One the wine was done, and the nibbles finished, Aziraphale packed the hamper and stood, extending a hand to Crowley to help him up as well. The blanket was folded and they began a stroll through the park. Once they reached the end of the path, Crowley wasn’t sure what was going to happen next. He looked over at the angel, who was walking with a serene smile. 

Aziraphale seemed so calm and collected, as though they hadn’t been facing down Satan two weeks ago. Crowley had to wonder … was this the _real_ Aziraphale? Was this confident angel who he would have been if not being constantly berated and held back? Crowley liked the thought of that. He’d always been annoyed, maybe even disheartened by Aziraphale’s cowardice, but he knew now that was the wrong word. Cowardice, in Crowley’s opinion, was baseless fear of the unknown. After seeing first hand what Heaven 2.0 was like, Aziraphale had every reason to have that fear. He liked New Aziraphale. Not that he didn’t like Aziraphale to begin with, not that he didn’t love him already. But seeing Aziraphale confidently walk, smiling, not looking over his shoulder or checking for eavesdroppers, bestowing a few small Blessings as they walked … this was a Aziraphale that he was happy for. He was happy because Aziraphale was happy. 

Aziraphale stopped at the end of the path and once again took Crowley’s hand in his. “Thank you for the delightful afternoon, dear. You are welcome to come back to the bookshop if you don’t have any pressing matters to attend to?”

As though Crowley would ever have any matter that could be more important than Aziraphale. 

~~~~~

Crowley was headed back to his flat after another entertaining evening drinking and chatting with Aziraphale. He had walked to the park earlier, and then to the bookshop, so now he was walking again. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander over the last couple weeks. Barring his nap, of course. Aziraphale was acting odder than usual, but he had no idea what that meant. He harkened back to his thoughts earlier. 

Aziraphale would always be an angel, in the best sense of the word, but he seemed more comfortable with it now. Comfortable with calling himself an angel without justifying anything, or ignoring parts of himself to do so. Crowley couldn’t help but wonder how often he was visited, or called in, by his kin. How many times did other angels compare him to the Host as a whole and tell him he was lacking? 

Crowley gave a low grumble and kicked a piece of litter out of his way and into a nearby waste bin. He could do with some of Aziraphale’s confidence. He both liked being a demon and hated it, knew he was crap at it. He liked not having to answer to the absurd rules and regiment of Heaven, he liked being able to ask questions. Not that they were really answered in Hell either, but for the most part he wasn’t punished for them either. He hated being a demon because he was still in servitude. Well, maybe not anymore, being retired. And he knew he was crap because while everyone else seemed to delight in hurting humans, killing them even, he wasn’t really down with that. He hated senseless killing. Nazis? Yes. A thousand times yes. Kids and innocent people? No. Absolutely not.

Maybe now that he wasn’t indentured anymore, he could relax and be himself, too?

~~~~~

Crowley was trying to read her Astrology book but her mind kept wandering to Aziraphale. It had been a couple of days since the picnic, Crowley had slept and taken care of her plants, drank coffee, tried to read her book, watched a couple movies. She’d also had a few of her chocolates. She was just about to start another Bond movie when there was a ring of the doorbell. She turned toward the sound, confused.

She opened the door, finding Aziraphale on the other side. “Hello, my dear. I am sorry for not ringing ahead of time. I had been out on a walk and found myself here.” He smiled, charmingly. “I see you’ve gone ahead and completed your change. You look lovely.”

The demon blushed at the compliment. She wasn’t sure she looked too different, but she did like the recognition “Er, sure, come on in. I was just watching a movie. Welcome to join me.”

“Oh, I’d be delighted. Is it one of those James Bund films you were so keen on?”

“Bond, yeah. Still am. They come out with a new one once in a while.” She stretched out on the sofa, leaving room for Aziraphale. “Nothing like the old ones, but Bond is Bond.”

The film started, the first Bond movie Aziraphale had ever watched if he were honest. He took note of the credit given to Ian Fleming and filed it away for later. 

“So, how many of these are there?” 

“Twenty-four, so far. But only fourteen were based on stories by the original creator. Those are the best, of course. Goldeneye has a special place for reviving the franchise, but storywise wasn’t really what I was used to.” She looked over to the angel, expecting a glazed look that implied he’d only asked to be polite and was surprised to see that he’d been paying attention.

“Do you have a favorite?”

“They all have a favorite _something_ in them. But for all that I don’t like feeling cliche, I have to go with Goldfinger.” Crowley had a flashback to Heaven and suddenly saw Gabriel saying, _’No, Mr Principality, I expect you to die.’_. “Actually, I may need to rethink that. Shame, lots of good iconic stuff in there.”

Aziraphale nodded, not entirely understanding. “What is this one then? Not Goldfinger, I assume. There was a Goldfinger and a Goldeneye? Are there any other gold body parts?”

Crowley laughed. “No, no more. There is a golden gun, though. Which is this one. Bad guy in this one has a great voice, is in a lot of really good movies. You may even like some, based on books.”

Aziraphale smiled again and turned back to the film. It was a good story, but his attention was split. He only had to ask a few questions while watching, though.

“That was very good. I enjoyed it. Have you read the books then?” 

“Nah, I was taking the piss when I said I don’t read, obviously, but I still don’t read often. I’ve done a couple audio books now and then, s’long as I remember to take it out of the Bentley.”

Aziraphale nodded, remembering the odd quirk of everything turning to Queen after a bit of time in the car. “Would you care to go to dinner, dear?”

Crowley had started to keep a tally of all the ‘dears’. “Sure, anywhere you like.”

“Splendid! Indian?”

“Sounds good.” She snapped herself into something similar to her normal ensemble, maybe just a little more cleavage and a nice heel on the boots.

Aziraphale looked at her, a soft smile on his face before holding the door open for her. “After you.”

~~~~~

Another lovely dinner was enjoyed, with Aziraphale playing perfect gentleman, opening doors, settling chairs, paying the bill. He complimented Crowley a number of times, and she couldn’t help blushing every time.

Aziraphale escorted Crowley back to her building before again taking her hands in his and thanking her for an enjoyable afternoon and evening. He smiled up at her before opening the door to the building and bidding her a good night. 

Crowley went back upstairs to her flat and started another movie as she made herself comfortable on the sofa after snapping herself into a silky pajama set. She got through about half of the movie before deciding she wanted to turn in for the night. But with how odd Aziraphale had been acting … 

~~~~~

“We are quite closed.”

“S’me, Angel.”

“Oh! Hello, my dear. Is something the matter?”

“No, I jus- … I was going to, err … feels silly now. Calling.”

“No matter your reason, I assure you I’ll never not want to take your call.”

“ … err, well, I was going to bed … and since we’d been … shit.”

“Crowley?”

“Look, I wanted to tell you I was going to sleep so if you call or stop over and I don’t answer right away you don’t get worried.”

“Oh! Well, That is very thoughtful of you, I appreciate you taking the time to reassure me. Very much so. I would be concerned were you to suddenly be unreachable.”

“ _embarrassed noises_ ”

“My dear, enjoy your rest. Will you ring me when you are up and about again?”

“Sure thing, Angel. Err … good night.”

“Good night, dear.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wakes up and receives another gift.

Crowley ended up sleeping for a week and a half. She walked to the bathroom to splash water on her face and laugh at her lion’s mane of bedhead. She spared a quick thought to start coffee in the kitchen before falling back on the bed to look at her phone. No missed calls, the standard pile of crap emails. What site had she ever visited that an algorithm somewhere thought she’d be interested in a life insurance policy? She posted a couple of trolly comments on various social media sites and then wandered to the kitchen just in time for the coffee to be finished. She leaned against the counter, sipping, trying to decide what to do with her day.

She decided against calling Aziraphale, instead just snapping into some clothing and driving over to the bookshop. She didn’t even notice the ‘Closed’ sign, not that it would have stopped her, and the bookshop didn’t keep her out, so how closed was he, really? She sashayed to the back room and took a perch on the back of the sofa as Aziraphale closed his book with a smile.

“Hello, Angel. Miss me?” She winked over her sunglasses and gave a rakish grin.

“Of course I did, my dear. Always. Although …” Aziraphale gave a sly grin as he turned to his desk. “You being away for a short time did give me a chance to complete a project.”

“Project? Coulda waited for me, you know. I’d have helped.” Crowley was trying not to sulk, but then her eyes brightened when Aziraphale turned back to her with a gift in his hands. “Presents?!”

“I have no doubt you would have been happy to help, but that would have ruined the surprise, you see.” The angel handed over the box, smiling indulgently as she snatched it with a grin and slid onto the cushions, the box on her criss-cross legs. He nodded at her and she took off her glasses before tearing into the paper.

She took out a small stack of discs, they appeared to be custom James Bond pressings? She looked through them, confused. “Angel, I already have the movies, you were at my flat and we watched them?”

“Yes, you do. But these are not films, dear. You said you appreciated Ian Fleming’s stories the most for the films. And you mentioned that you prefer audiobooks to reading. Well, while you were sleeping, I reached out to a contact I have at the university and he assisted me in an idea I had. These are … well, I performed audio recordings of Ian Fleming’s James Bond stories. So now, you can listen to the books as well. And the books are slightly different from the films, as you know, so … Crowley? Dear, are you alright?”

Crowley’s eyes were wide and her jaw was open. “You, audio books, James Bond? For me?”

Aziraphale’s beaming smile was on it’s softest and possibly most potent setting. “Of course I did, and of course they are for you, dear. If you want them?”

Crowley was agog and sputtering. “Well ‘course I want them! What makes you think I wouldn’t want them?” She held the discs close to her chest as though Aziraphale was trying to take them away.

“Oh, I am so glad. I do hope you’ll let me know how they sound, I’ve never done such a thing before.” 

Crowley was still a little taken aback. She couldn’t understand what was going on, the presents, the smiles, the new etiquette when they went out … There was nothing for it. 

“Aziraphale, I … you’ve got me at sixes and sevens here. I feel like there is some secret I’m not getting.” Crowley put the discs back in the box and set it on the floor. “Is there something going on?”

Aziraphale looked at her with a smile. “There is, dear. Of course. And I wasn’t actually planning on telling you, hoping you’d discover it on your own, but I see that may have been selfish of me.”

Crowley looked at him, a tenuous grasp on her patience waiting for the angel to get to the point. She nodded, making an encouraging humming noise.

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and smiled at her. “Well, you see … I’ve been courting you, my dear. I suppose I should have asked first, but I really didn’t think it would have been a secret for this long.”

Crowley sat for a minute, wondering when what the angel said would start to make sense. She loved him. She’d have noticed if it was returned. In a number of ways, she’d been courting the angel for millenia, she’d have noticed if he’d been receptive. She found herself saying as much before she realized it.

Aziraphale looked at her fondly. “Yes, I know, and I had noticed of course, but … well, I’m sure I don’t need to rehash my excuses? It all came together at our lunch, you saying that we were free. That was the moment that I realized that I could do all of the things that I’d held back. Finally able to reciprocate how you’ve shown you cared for me over the centuries. As for you not realizing what I was doing, it is amazing how wanting something for so long becomes so abstract that you don’t realize when you finally get it.”

Crowley thought back over the weeks previous and it all started to make sense. The small opening gambit gift, the chivalry, the steady subtle trickle of affection. “You’re using rules from the 1800s? Couldn’t step it up a bit? I mean, even using rules from the mid-20th, we could be snogging on the sofa or even the bedroom by now.” 

Crowley waggled his eyebrows with a saucy grin as Aziraphale sputtered and blushed. She laughed. “Don’t worry Angel, I’m not after your virtue … yet.”

Aziraphale gave her a prim and proper look. “Certainly not. There was a certain air of regard, respect, and class using those guidelines. Taking time, getting to know one another, no pressure for intimacy before marriage.”

“Oh, you’ve done it now, I expect a fancy proposal at some point.” Crowley smirked as Aziraphale’s blush darkened. “What do you mean, getting to know one another? Not sure you’ve noticed, but … we have known each other for a decent amount of time, not much more to know.”

“Yes, that is mostly true, but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy wooing you, dear.”

“Hmm, that’s a good point. Wouldn’t mind a good wooing. Alright, Angel, woo away.”

“I intend to. Enough talking for now. Care to join me for an early dinner?”

“Love to.”

~~~~~

> _For a few moments Bond sat motionless, gazing out of the window across the dark sea, then he shoved the bundle of banknotes under the pillow of the ornate single bed, cleaned his teeth, turned out the lights and climbed with relief between the harsh French sheets. For ten minutes he lay on his left side reflecting on the events of the day. Then he turned over and focused his mind towards the tunnel of sleep._

> _His last action was to slip his right hand under the pillow until it rested inther the butt of the .38 Colt Police Positive with the sawn barrel. Then he slept, and with the warmth and humour of his eyes extinguished, his features relapsed into a taciturn mask, ironical, brutal, and cold._

> _End of Chapter One_

Crowley paused the disc and rolled over in bed, knowing and not caring that she had a wide, smitten smile on her face. No one could see her, plausible deniability. As soon as she had gotten back to her flat, she had tossed a disc in the player. Started with the first book, because where else would you start?

Crowley had been nervous, because despite knowing how seriously Aziraphale was about reading, and books in general, he had no idea if he’d be able to pull this off. It wouldn’t have stopped her from listening to each disc, but it would have been weird, proxy embarrassment. Her fears proved unfounded within the first few paragraphs of the recording. Aziraphale’s voice was smooth, unhurried, perfect. He did voices for different characters, and sounded like he’d been doing this all his life. 

She didn’t plan on sleeping tonight, wanting to listen to the entire book. She hopped up and got a bottle of wine and glass from the kitchen and headed back to her bedroom for a relaxing evening of listening to Aziraphale reading her a story from one of her favorite authors.

~~

It was a few hours later and the book was coming to a close. Crowley had just poured the last few sips, finishing the bottle. There was a pause at the end of the story, and she started getting up to switch the disc when Aziraphale’s voice continued. Crowley settled back on the bed, confused.

> _”Well! This was delightful! I certainly can see why this would appeal to you, my dear._

The demon listened with a soft smile as Aziraphale recapped his favorite scenes, specific lines that made him laugh, snippets that reminded him of Crowley.

> _I do hope you’ve enjoyed my reading you this story, dear. I truly enjoyed myself here, reading for you. I imagine you lounging, perhaps with a glass of wine, comfortable and relaxed. I can’t be sure when you’ve listened, however I do hope it is in the evening, that way I can say, ‘Good night, darling. Sleep well’._

Well, after a send off like that, who was Crowley to deny her angel’s request? She stopped the disc, drained her glass, and smiling, rolled over to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixes and sevens: a phrase from a dispute that arose between two of the guilds or craft organizations in medieval London about who was to go sixth and who seventh in the annual procession through the city. The dispute was resolved by the guilds taking turns, and this still happens today. So, in a nutshell, indecisive or confused.
> 
> I am sorry for not updating this story sooner. I got stuck on, and mildly obsessed with, a special request that got away from me. That one is complete, and I hope to get back to a more regular schedule for this story. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I love reading comments :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gifts, more wooing, and a next step.

Crowley woke the next morning already smiling like a sap. She snapped and relistened to the book from the previous evening as she went about her daily routine. Coffee, plants, cleaning, low level mayhem on social media, deleting a pile of spam emails. 

Sometime in the early afternoon, there was a knock on the door and with an eyebrow cocked, went to answer it. An annoyingly jovial human was standing there with flowers and a note. She accepted them and when the human declined a tip, miracled a tenner into his pocket just to be contrary. Properly demonic, making people take cash they’ve refused. The flowers were placed in a vase and given a lecture on the expectations before being placed on her kitchen counter. She then picked up the card.

_My dearest Crowley,_

_I was on a walk in the neighborhood when I spied this lovely flower arrangement. It made me smile and think of you, so naturally I purchased it to be delivered as quickly as possible. The shopkeep mentioned that my sweetheart must be very special, and I am very inclined to agree._

Crowley blushed at both the outdated use of the word ‘sweetheart’, and Aziraphale’s agreement that Crowley was his sweetheart.

_I’d like to stop by this evening to spend time with you. If this is acceptable, do let me know, and I will bring takeaway._

_Your Aziraphale_

Crowley rang up Aziraphale and they made plans for the evening.

~~~~~

Crowley spent the next months being slowly wooed by the angel. She received audio books, new plants, specialty chocolates. One of her favorite gifts was a variety of scotch eggs. Over the years, she’d met plenty of scotch eggs she didn’t like, but none that she wouldn’t try, no matter how dodgy they looked and smelled. She was just polishing off yet another as she caught her reflection in one of the high shine surfaces in the kitchen. She shook out her hair and took in the angles of her face before making a disappointed sound. 

“Nope, not liking it anymore.” Crowley crossed the kitchen and picked up the mobile to ring up Aziraphale.

~~

“I’m afraid we are closing for lunch.”

“You know, if you ever answered the phone like a normal business, I’d assume you were in grave danger.”

“You’d likely assume correctly, my dear. How are you this afternoon?”

“Doing alright, had an egg. Egg was a little overcooked, but the sausage was nicely spiced, so I’ll give it ... four out of five happy snakes.” Crowley grinned as Aziraphale chuckled.

“I’m delighted to hear it. Nothing near as bad as the boiled spam then?”

“Eurchgh no, nothing that bad. How that got into the mix I’ll never know. I’m sure it’s my fault though.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that.”

“Anyway. I know you were making plans for tonight and wanted to let you know that I swapped again. Just in case it was important.”

“Ah, It wouldn’t have been a factor, but I appreciate you letting me know, dear. I was going to stop for takeaway and bring one of the cakes I baked today. What time would it be best for you that I arrive?”

“Anytime you like ...”

“Wonderful, I’ll be by within an hour, then.”

“See you soon, Angel.”

“I am warm with anticipation, darling.”

“ _inarticulate happy sounds before the call ends_ ”

~~~~~

Crowley was leaning against the counter when he heard the knock. He smirked and headed to the door, finding Aziraphale laden with parcels.

“Hello, my dear.” The angel’s smile was blinding.

They settled in and Crowley nibbled on takeaway as Aziraphale enjoyed his meal and dessert. The demon expressed just the right amount of enthusiasm over the cake that Aziraphale baked. Crowley’s eyes kept straying to the remaining parcels on his desk. Barely visible down the hallway, but still burning him with their mystery. Aziraphale, smug bastard that he is, may have eaten and savored even slower than usual.

By the time he was finished, and the table cleared away, Crowley was nearly vibrating with curiosity. He was really enjoying this being wooed thing. Aziraphale sat him on the sofa and brought over the small stack of parcels, handing him the smallest first.

Crowley tore it open, and like every other gift he’d been given, exclaimed excitedly over the gift of a box, for no other reason than to make Aziraphale laugh. Once opened, he found a small collection of highly expensive whiskeys in tester bottles. He appreciated appropriately and then set them aside, eying the next parcel, which was large and flat. Aziraphale carefully handed it over and Crowley gently opened it, gasping theatrically over the box before lifting the lid. 

This time, his gasp was genuine and his eyes grew wide. 

There were two frames inside, and the first was the sheet music for “Keep Yourself Alive”, lovingly preserved and framed … and autographed by everyone in the band, including Freddie Mercury. The second frame held a copy of a first pressing of the first Queen album, and there was an unframed copy to listen to as well. 

Crowley was gobsmacked. “How … where did you get this?”

“Oh, I may have visited and spoken to them all a few times over the years. I knew you were fond of them, so I asked for a number of favors, hoping that someday I’d be able to finally gift them to you.”

“You’ve been holding onto these for …”

“About forty years, give or take. Obviously a little less on the later albums, but they were all so lovely when I would stop by. I believe they mainly enjoyed my coming around for lyric ideas.” Aziraphale shook his head with a small smile. 

“Funny, I got the same impression when I stopped by.” Crowley chuckled. “Never thought to get anything like this though. Wow, thank you, Angel. This is seriously fantastic.” He stood up and found a good spot for them, affixing them to the wall. “Wait, this was their first album, you said later albums.”

Aziraphale smiled shyly. “Well, yes. I have each album, and a number of autographed sheet music selections that I had asked for. A few are “I Want to Break Free”, “You’re My Best Friend”, and “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy”. ” He blushed as he looked for Crowley’s reaction.

“For me?” He had the quiet murmur of disbelief, unblinking.

“Yes. I’ve kept them safe, as I said, hoping that I’d have the opportunity to finally be able to do this very thing.” Aziraphale stood and stepped closer to Crowley.

“Wow, Angel. Thank you.” Crowley’s words came slowly, with deep sincerity, and he started to fidget a little. 

“Well, you are quite worth it.” Aziraphale was so close now they were nearly touching and he took Crowley’s hand, kissing the knuckles before turning it over and kissing his palm. 

Crowley’s breath hitched, this was different. New. He'd gotten the knuckle kisses a few times, but this … this had him eager and hopeful. 

Aziraphale held his hand as his other hand gently cupped his face, stroking his thumb over Crowley’s cheekbone. Crowley stopped breathing as Aziraphale tenderly pulled him closer to kiss him properly. His eyes slid closed as his thoughts started a loop. _”Yes finally lips soft good kissing Aziraphale finally so soft … “_

The hand not being held traveled into Aziraphale’s hair where the word ‘fluffy’ was added into the mix. Their lips only parted to come together again, changing angles as they explored what felt best. Crowley had no idea how long they were standing there, and frankly couldn't have cared less. If he had to buy all new plants because they stood there kissing for a year while the plants were ignored and dried to a dead crisp … well, that would be just fine by him. 

They parted and his eyes remained closed as Aziraphale whispered, "My word, I've wanted to do that for so long."

"How long?" Crowley was whispering as well, barely puffs of air as he opened his eyes to look at Aziraphale. 

"Centuries." Aziraphale was still stroking the side of Crowley’s face. 

"Is this the part where you finally sweep me off my feet? Because I am completely sweepable. Ready to be swept, me."

Aziraphale leaned in and brushed their lips together, drawing a wanting sound from the demon before backing away again. 

"A gentleman would never presume, especially after the first kiss."

"We've done two, Angel. That should count for something. Not like it's our first date, or even our tenth. Or thirtieth."

Aziraphale interspersed each statement with a small kiss as Crowley spoke, and then as he replied. "Perhaps not, dear. But this is my wooing." 

The angel let go of Crowley’s hand and slid his hand over his hip to press against the small of his back as they kissed again.

Crowley made that wanting sound again and wrapped his now free hand and arm around Aziraphale’s back, holding him tightly. Aziraphale ended the kiss and leaned their foreheads together with a contented sigh. 

"Darling, I am going to take my leave." Crowley gripped Aziraphale a bit tighter and whined a protest. "Now, now, you know I'll return soon."

He stepped back and kissed Crowley’s hand again gently pulling him to the door. The demon pouted as he was led to the door.

"You're sure you don't want to stay?"

"I'm not sure at all. I want very much, but I'm not going to. I've other plans for you than a first kiss and a tumble, my demon."

"Can't we do them after the tumble?"

Aziraphale merely smiled indulgently, but unwavering before pulling him into another soft kiss.

"Good night, darling. I'd like to call on you tomorrow if you've no plans?"

"Angel, I'll never have plans I wouldn't cancel in a heartbeat for you."

Aziraphale sighed and kissed him again. "You are beautiful, my dear. Until tomorrow then."

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s hand one last time before heading to the lift, which was miraculously already waiting on his floor. He turned once on board and smiled with a little wave as the doors closed. 

Crowley closed his door and turned to look at the gifts on his wall. He sighed with a smile as he snapped and walked to his bedroom, suddenly in his favorite silky pajamas. He nestled into his bed and snapped again, falling asleep to Aziraphale’s voice reading him another book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
